Grand Master Dashi
'''Grand Master Dashi '''is the legendary Xiaolin Dragon and the only person that defeated Wuya 1500 years ago. According to the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu, Dashi was the greatest Xiaolin Warrior of all time. Works Grand Master Dashi used the Shen Gong Wu to defeat Wuya 1500 years ago. After he imprisoned her in a wooden puzzle box he and Dojo hid the Shen Gong Wu around the earth to maintain the balance between good and evil. It is also likely that in creating the Shen Gong Wu he created Mala Mala Jong, how he turned to the Heylin Side is currently unknown. Role in the Show When Wuya regained her power by Raimundo, Omi traveled to the past to get another Puzzle Box from Dashi, However Dashi made Omi win the Box in a showdown, which also was the second Xiaolin Showdown in which Omi won. Dashi gave him a new Puzzle Box, after which Omi realized that Jack Spicer had sent him into the past without way of getting him back much to Omi's horror. However Dashi told Omi to sit and wait, which he did, freezing himself for 1,500 years so he could get back to the present to stop Wuya and her reign of evil. In the third and final season Omi yet again traveled back in time, but this time to stop Hannibal Roy Bean from turning Chase Young from the Heylin side. However Omi found himself amidst the final battle between Dashi's and Wuya's forces. He joined the battle alongside Chase Young and Master Monk Guan, and they defeated Wuya's army of Rock Creatures and Dashi imprisoned Wuya in the Puzzle Box. Relationships Wuya Dashi and Wuya share a complex relationship. It is not revealed how they first met. Despite the fact that they're mortal enemies, Wuya seems to have a good sense of respect for how he dresses, to which she states to Raimundo, "He always was a fool a smart dresser but a fool." This also implies that she knew him prior to their war with each other, which also would explain how Dashi speaks in a smug childish tone when he talks to her. Throughout their battles they have been labeled as the symbols of good and evil, Dashi being the good and Wuya being evil. Chase Young and Master Monk Guan During the war with Wuya, Dashi fought alongside the two. It is a possibility that they were his students due to Chase Young's mastery of martial arts. However, when Chase Young turned to the Heylin side, it is unknown how this effected Dashi and Guan, however, it is likely that Dashi continued to train Guan and hid the Shen Gong Wu around the Earth with Dojo. Dojo Dojo was Dashi's dragon in his day and the two were very close. Dojo helped Dashi hide the Shen Gong Wu around the earth. It is also implied that Dojo was brought up by Dashi, which he implied in the episode Pandatown were he states, "This is the part of town Master Dashi never let me play in." It is unknown how Dojo reacted when Dashi died. Powers and Abilities While little is known about Dashi and his abilities, in his Showdown with Omi he proved to have an incredible agility and reflexes. Also he has great magical abilities of unknown levels, capable of turning a simple rock into a mystical puzzle box and generating energy waves from his hands and feet. He is the first Xiaolin Warrior. Appearance Dashi's skin is a pale yellow. He wears black and white robes, to which Wuya shows a certain liking to for some unknown reason. Dashi looks a lot like Omi in his yellow skin which implies that the to might be related in the sense that Dashi may be Omi's ancestor. See Also *Chase Young *Dojo *Master Monk Guan Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Xiaolin Side